Deja de llorar
by TenshiTomoyo-4ever
Summary: despues de una dura batalla contra naraku, inuyasha decide decirle la verdad a ahome aunque él tambien sufrira..."ahome...te juro quise amarte..." dejen r


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la canción al cantante chileno Leandro Martines

"Deja de llorar"

Ya todo había terminado. Inuyasha y los demás habían logrado acabar con

Naraku, fue una difícil batalla pero al fin y al cabo lo derrotaron y pudieron apoderarse de la perla de shikon.

Ahome estaba feliz, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y con notable cansancio, corrió hacia el encuentro de inuyasha y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas….pero inuyasha la tomo con sus manos y la aparto de el.

Ya no la podía mirar a los ojos….ya todo había acabado….entre ellos.

Ahome lo entendió….inuyasha ya no la amaba, aun seguía enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa llamada kikyo, siempre la amo…Agacho la mirada y por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas……

"_Estamos frente a frente no decimos nada_

_Tú sabes lo que siento agachas la mirada_

_El amor se termino y por eso digo adiós._

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara_

_Ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma…_

porque….I-Inu…yasha?? Dijo entre sollozos, ahome - que nosotros? , ¿Es que ya…n-no me…amas?

Ahome…yo….lo-lo siento mucho…..te juro que lo intente…..

-intentar que?? No amarme??......que paso con lo que….. Con lo que me prometiste, inu….yasha ? – con voz entre cortada-

ya nada importaba ahora, el tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos y ya ni cuenta se daban del lugar en donde estaban y que sus amigos y estaban ahí….viendo todo. inuyasha no sabia que decirle a esa chica…a esa chica que estaba frente a él, llorando por él, por un amor que nunca seria todo su corazón quiso amarla pero no pudo, no pudo ganarle al corazón. Desde el comienzo de todo siempre le perteneció a kikyo y siempre lo seria. Como deseaba escucharla gritar "abajo" cada vez que se enojaba con él, como deseaba ver su sonrisa y escuchar su linda voz, como deseaba verla preocuparse por el cuando salía herido de alguna deseaba…..

…_Me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo_

_y donde esta el amor que te había prometido_

_Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos_

_Te juro amor que no las echare al olvido…_

-por favor, ahome….no llores mas….no quiero verte llorar….no por mi. Dijo tratando de calmarla para poder explicarle……

-como quieres que no llore inuyasha!??! YO TE AMO!!!

Inuyasha :……………………..

Ahome :…………………………

- Ahome…….perdóname. Pero…..no te puedo amar. No….puedo,

Yo se que encontraras a alguien que de verdad lo haga….que te ame mucho….lo siento…yo debo estar con kikyo…yo la amo….mi vida le pertenece….

"_Yo la amo"……. _esas palabras clavaron hondo en el corazón de ahome….no lo podía soportar mas….ya no mas.

como quieres…..que te deje de amar…inuyasha?? Yo…sabia que desde un principio amabas a…a…kikyo pero….

Para ahome le era difícil pensar en ella, en la mujer que le había robado el corazón a su querido inuyasha…..en ese momento la odiaba con todo su ser. Como la odiaba…._que tiene ella que yo no? _….no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Aunque era su reencarnación, ahome y kikyo eran totalmente diferentes….ella sabia que desde un principio naraku engañó a inuyasha y a kikyo haciendo que se odiaran mutuamente… lo sabia bien. Pero inuyasha aun la amaba y kikyo lo quería para ella, después de todo inuyasha le había prometido hace 50 años atrás que se convertiría en humano para ella.

-Ahome……se feliz, Dijo inuyasha con voz cortante.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó su marcha en dirección al bosque para encontrarse con kikyo dejando a una triste ahome atrás. _Es lo mejor….yo debo estar al lado de kikyo….perdóname ahome….te juro que intente amarte…. _Y con estos pensamientos inuyasha se alejo del campo de batalla dejándolo todo atrás…..

…_deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a hacer feliz_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado_

_Deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir_

_Yo se bien que pronto olvidaras lo que a pasado._

_El amor que esperas llegara,_

_Ese amor que no te puedo dar_

_Y veras que cuando estés con el_

_Será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar…_

-todo termino……-murmuro ahome -…….se fue….

Ahome se arrodilló y no pudo aguantar seguir llorando por él y golpear el suelo…..se dio cuenta que aun tenia la perla de shikon en su poder.

La causa de todo esto, de que ella estuviera allí en ese tiempo era de aquella perla. Ella era la única que podía sentir los fragmentos cuando estaban cerca, además de que tenía un gran poder espiritual que poco a poco la convirtieron en una gran rival para cualquiera que la quisiese enfrentar para obtener aquella perla.

Sin saberlo estuvo dentro de su cuerpo y solo después se entero de su existencia cuando cayo al pozo para buscar a su gato y la mujer ciempiés se la arrebato…..

Sango corrió en donde se encontraba su amiga y la abrazó. Con sango era la única con la que se podía desahogar…..su gran amiga sango

-ahome…..no llores mas, no me gusta verte así

ahome se seco las ultimas lagrimas que aun estaban en sus mejillas y posó su mirada en sango.

-sango…..aun tengo la perla….debo dársela a ….inuyasha.

pero ahome…….mejor yo se la entrego para que él vea que hacer con ella, mientras tu te vas a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para que te recuperes de tus heridas si?

no, ……se la entregaré yo…..

pero ahome….yo…….

no sango, estoy bien….lo haré yo.

Sango ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y a caminar algunos pasos.

Ahome se separó de ella y sola, caminó hacia el bosque para entregarle la perla a inuyasha.

Tenía mucho miedo, no quería ver su rostro ni tampoco ver a kikyo…..¿ya estarían juntos en el bosque? No quería pensar en eso, en realidad no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería regresar a su tiempo, a su hogar y descansar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Ya no tenía sentido que ella estuviese ahí ya.

Uno…dos…tres pasos y ahome cayó pesadamente al piso. No tenía más fuerzas para continuar.

Deseó quedarse ahí tendida en el suelo por siempre….el dolor que ella tenía en su corazón era más grande que las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, pensar en todo lo sucedido, en el viaje, en todos esos bellos momentos que juntos vivieron…..que todo fue solo una mentira.

-debo…continuar….- dijo en voz entre cortada.

Ahome se levantó y tambaleando siguió adentrándose al bosque buscando y buscando a aquel sujeto.

Cuando pensaba que ya era inútil seguir buscando, lo encontró sentado, mirando el atardecer, en lo más alto de un árbol y sin compañía….aún.

Inuyasha, en tanto, pudo oler el olor a sangre a la distancia, volteó su mirada y vio a Ahome que le estaba dirigiendo la mirada y enseguida bajó y se puso delante de ella.

que haces aquí ahome…..tu deberías estar donde la anciana Kaede.

Dijo, en un tono de voz muy triste pero a la vez serio como si quisiera dar a entender que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

yo sólo vine a entregarte la perla, inuyasha….eso es lo que querías no? La perla…..pues aquí lo tienes.

Ahome se la arrojó y cayó a los pies de este. En verdad no sabía que hacer. Si recogerla e irse o dejarla ahí y no hacer nada.

vamos….tómala. tómala y vete inuyasha.

ahome yo…..perdóname.

no inuyasha, perdóname tú. A fin de cuentas yo era la que no quería abrir los ojos. Tú siempre amaste a kikyo pero pensaba que…..yo podía cambiar ese sentimiento….pero veo que me equivoqué.

por favor ahome no sigas.

Pero es la verdad…... no te odio inuyasha si es eso lo que piensas. Odio el no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que tú sentías. Lo confundí todo.

_Si ahome supiera todo lo que traté de amarla_…..inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en kikyo. Él quería olvidarse de esta última y pensó que lo lograría estando al lado de ahome. Nunca quiso hacerle daño pero ahora que veía que lo estaba haciendo se odiaba así mismo.

A ahome la quería…..pero no tanto como a kikyo a quien amaba de verdad aunque esta solo lo quería ver muerto.

ahora…..me tengo que ir inuyasha….sé feliz con…..ki…kyo….

ahome sentía como caía al suelo y también de cómo se le estaba nublando la vista…..vio a inuyasha correr agitado hacía donde ella estaba y gritaba algo….ya no lo escuchaba, todo se desvanecía…y luego….todo se oscureció.

Inuyasha, asustado vio como ahome se desplomaba al suelo inconciente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y gritó con todas su fuerzas…..

_AHOMEEEEE!!!!_

La tomó entre sus brazos y agitándola delicadamente le gritaba que le respondiese, que la perdonara por todo el daño que le había hecho y le dijo que era algo con lo que tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida….

Sin darse cuenta, ahome estaba desmayada pero muy grave por las heridas que tenía.

Inuyasha al fin se dio cuenta, y apoyado contra un árbol la mantuvo entre sus brazos……….

…_la noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos_

_Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar_

_Siento tristeza en mi interior_

_Por no ganarle al corazón…_

Pasado unos minutos inuyasha se levantó y la llevó a la cabaña de la anciana kaede. Al llegar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, así que la dejó en el piso cerca de la fogata y la tapó con una de las tantas mantas que había en ese lugar.

La miró por unos segundos y salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió al bosque teniendo entre sus manos la perla de shikon. Ella ahora se iría a su tiempo y él taparía el pozo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver jamás a transportarse en el tiempo….por el bien de ellos y el de todos….

…_te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo_

_Te pido me perdones_

_Te jure lo intente…_

_FIN _


End file.
